


The weather outside is frightful

by Shutupbellamy



Category: the100
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy falls asleep in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper/Murphy because why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weather outside is frightful

I walked into a clearing in the forest. Looking up,the snowflakes making me have to squint my eyes. It was almost dusk and I knew that I should go back to camp before I freeze but for some reason I didn't care if I froze or not. No one would look for me and they didn't have a reason to. I inhaled deeply,savoring the scent of smoke in the air. I would usually be scared of that smell knowing that it was either coming from the camp or the grounders. For once,I John Murphy,felt at peace. Opening my mouth I let the snowflakes drift into my tongue,it was cold and they immediately melted when they touched me.   
I sat down next to a tree and let the numbing cold comfort me. I must of fell asleep because when my eyes opened the only thing greeting me was the moon and white snow. My skin was pale and I could barely move.   
"Help!" I tried yelling even though the camp was too far away.  
My frightened voice came out hoarsely and I actually felt hopeless. I became dizzy and nauseous when I tried to move again and immediately gave up.  
"I think I see someone!" A shrill voice called through the trees.  
The sound of crunching snow came towards me and I prayed that it was one of the delinquents.Someone wrapped their arms around me and picked me up.  
"Yous can't mace me walg." I slurred.  
"We aren't making you walk Murphy." The voice told me in a comforting tone.  
I was carried for what seemed like hours and I couldn't really tell where we were. We were suddenly met with light and I quickly moaned and tried to hide my face into the warm body holding me.  
"Oh my god!"Clarke shouted from a few feet away and I was put down onto something soft.  
"I think he has hypothermia." The voice who must of belonged to the person holding said.  
"Jasper who long do you think he was out there?" Clarke asked frantically.  
"Let me try to contact the ark!" She said quickly.  
I snuggled closer towards the heat coming from the body next to me.  
"You'll be okay Murphy." Jasper told me,pulling me close towards his chest.


End file.
